This invention is directed generally to the window treatment arts, and more particularly to a novel and improved vertical blind assembly.
Presently available vertical blind assemblies, for the most part, generally consist of a track and a number of vertically oriented vanes rotatably and slidably suspended from the track. Most existing vertical blind assemblies require two separate controls, one for tilting the vanes and a second control for sliding the vanes for extending and retracting the blind relative to the window. Most of these controls comprise one endless or generally circular cord which traverses suitable sheaves or the like for accomplishing extending and retracting, and a second cord, often in the form of a metal bead chain, which is also circular or endless and drives a suitable pulley or sheave assembly for achieving tilting.
In one more recent type of assembly, the tilting is accomplished by an elongate control handle which is mounted closely adjacent the cord for extending and retracting the blind, or even takes the form of a hollow tube through which the second control cord extends, to simplify the control arrangement somewhat. Generally speaking, presently available vertical blinds all have relatively large track arrangements which house the tilting hardware and spacing systems for maintaining the desired spacing between vanes when the blind is in its extended condition relative to a window. This relatively large track may be unattractive from an aesthetic standpoint in some home installations. Moreover, in the recreational vehicle (RV) market, space is often at a premium such that the relatively large track housing the control assemblies of typical prior art devices may not be readily adapted to RV use.
As a further matter, many prior art vertical blinds leave the bottom end of the vanes free-hanging, or provide a further relatively bulky track and further complex assembly for receiving and guiding the bottom ends of the vanes. Such a further bottom track assembly may suffer from the same aesthetic and space problems as are present in both home and RV use with the relatively large upper track as mentioned above. However, in RV applications, it is generally desirable to control the lower ends of the vanes, as the same preferably should not be left free hanging in a moving vehicle. However, it is desirable to achieve such bottom control in the most economical and simple manner, preferably avoiding expensive and cumbersome bottom tracks and the like. Similarly, freely rotating vanes customary in presently available vertical blinds tend to rotate away from a preselected or desired angular position in a moving RV.
It is also desirable to provide vanes which may be readily removed from the track for cleaning, repair or replacement as necessary, and yet which have a relatively smooth and attractive appearance. Some prior art designs utilize various arrangements of through apertures through the vanes and cumbersome hooks, clips and the like, which generally interrupt and interfere with a smooth and clean appearance of the vanes. Often the vanes are of an attractive fabric material for aesthetic purposes, such that the intrusion of various holes, hooks, clips and other hardware detracts from the overall appearance of the blind when assembled and installed in a window. As a related matter, it is generally desirable to provide assembly and disassembly of the vanes without requiring cumbersome procedures, tools or the like, so that the average consumer can readily remove and reinstall vanes for repair, replacement or cleaning.
In connection with control of tilting and sliding of the vanes relative to the track, it is also desirable to prevent turning of the vanes through more than 180.degree. over center in either direction. Because the vanes preferably overlap somewhat when in the fully closed position, it is desirable to prevent over-rotation, which would cause the overlapping edges to collide and possibly damage the vanes, and also possibly result in misalignment thereof, which would be difficult to correct.
As a further related matter, currently available systems are not readily adaptable for assembly in different configurations for drawing from either the right hand or left hand side of the window or for a center close. Rather, it is usually necessary to manufacture and assemble currently available blinds for only one of these configurations, and the same cannot be easily modified or retrofitted in the field for a different application.